


Theon Greyjoy series

by Sweetimagine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Force-Feeding, Multi, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetimagine/pseuds/Sweetimagine
Summary: Theon has been taken in by the Starks. It is about life with Theon. A lot of family life in this. A little spanking/ corporal punishment.more chapters to come





	1. Chapter 1

Theon Greyjoy series

Game of Thrones

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and the original prompt is from the writer of Game of thrones as well as the writers of the tv series of game of thrones on HBO. This is a fan fiction and is not real. Furthermore, I am not profiting from this story. I am just writing.

Thank you, I hope you enjoy the story!

Title: Home away from home  
Part 1  
Theon had been staying with the starks for two weeks now and had not eaten a single bite. It wasn't that the food at Winterfell was disgusting or extremely terrible; it was to show solidarity with his fallen comrades who would eat no longer. It was to show the Starks that he may be their prisoner, but he would never be theirs. He stayed in his room regularly and never came out unless it was to use the bathroom and even that he would hold it until the need was dire.  
Eddard Stark, usually called Ned, was informed of the boys growing reluctance of trying to join the family and had decided then and there he was going to put a stop to it. Ned had two children already, one named Robb and the other Jon Snow. They were both walking talking and usually causing havoc in the houses. Theon never played with them are even showed then any real attention. Cat, his wife, was pregnant with another; we hope for another boy.  
Ned walked calmly to the boy's room and knocked on the door and awaited his reply before going in and talking to his charge.  
When he entered, he saw the young boy of just eight years old staring out the window with what looked like a frown but could easily be interpreted to be a pout.  
There was silence. Ned cleared his throat.  
"I want to go back home," Theon whispered.  
"I heard you are not eating," Ned spoke, ignoring what the boy had said completely. "Is the food not to your liking?"  
Theon didn't respond and ignored the man just as he had done to him just moments before. Ned knew he just had to have patience with the boy, to be torn away from one's family just like that is obviously not easy on anyone. Ned stood there for roughly 30 minutes when he realized he had better things to do than to wait out a stubborn young man.  
"Son, I am not your enemy. War does things to everyone, and its best, we face reality head-on." He soon realized he was drifting off-topic and then stated with finality, "you will come downstairs and join us at dinner and eat willingly, or I shall drag you down myself and feed you. The choice is yours. Please be wise."  
Theon's ears burnt with the embarrassment of the thought of being fed in front of most of Winterfell. He wanted to retort that he could do whatever he wanted with his body, but by the time he turned around, Ned had left.  
Damn Ned Stark!  
Later that evening, after his very stern warning from Ned, Theon still stayed in his room. He wasn't going to be moved by some northern stark man who assumed he had power over him. He was an iron born and would not be bullied; he was going to make his father proud. Ned stark had probably poisoned the food anyway. Why even fight for peace when he can kill the Greyjoy line here and now.  
Ned stark waited for a bit and then got up with determination. He went to Theon's room and didn't bother knocking. The boy was seated silently on his bed. Ned wasted no time and roughly carried the boy by the scuff of his shirt and took the boy to the hall where the meal was to be eaten. Theon kicked and screamed but who would stop a lord in his fury. He dragged the boy to the hall and sat him at the end of the table. He told him to eat, not to gently and shook him before he went to take his seat.  
Theon didn't eat. He sat there and stared at the others, but he didn't eat. Ned looked at his children; Jon was picking bits and pieces of meat that were already cut upon his plate. At three, he didn't really have to eat with a fork or a knife, but lady Stark did mind and would scold him when he saw his dirty hands. Lady Stark fed rob slowly while the boy played with the cutlery on the table. That was when Ned got the idea, he pushed from his chair and went to the Greyjoy boy he sat him up and took his place. The whole hall stared at their lord man-handle the boy out of his chair and place him in his lap. What shocked them was not the boys' obvious objection, neither his flaying limbs or the profanity that escaped his mouth. Ned held him still the best he could and picked up a forkful of food. The boy shook his head and shut his mouth.  
Ned pinched the boy's sides, and he gasped at the pain. Ned took that opportunity to feed the boy a forkful. He spat it out immediately after and growled.  
The men in the hall laughed at the scene, and Ned's children stared intently. Ned finally lost his patience and whispered in the boy's ear.  
"Behave! Or I'll thrash you right here in the great hall."  
Theon took the second forkful and chewed quietly tears running down his face. Ned Stark fed him the whole meal. The laughter died down in the hall, and Ned warned him.  
"You will eat all your meals with us. You are our honourable guest, but you are also a boy, and so I will treat you as my son and ward, which means if you deserve a walloping, I will do it gladly."  
Theon merely nodded.  
The next morning Theon came for breakfast on time and ate every morsel on his plate he didn't complain and tried to smile at everyone.  
Ned was grateful but knew the war with his new time ward had just begun, and he was determined to win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit and Bath time!

Theon Greyjoy series

Game of Thrones

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and the original prompt is from the writer of Game of thrones as well as the writers of the tv series of game of thrones on HBO. This is a fan fiction and is not real. Furthermore, I am not profiting from this story. I am just writing.

Thank you, I hope you enjoy the story!

Title: Home away from home

Warning: There is a bit of corporal punishment in this. Just a little.

2  
Theon was growing fast and arrogant. He was the eldest of the children in the house and saw himself as some sort of teacher to the children. In reality, he knew just as much, if not less. Theon was thirteen and the boys, Jon and Robb, where eight. They had received two sisters, Sansa and Arya, they were beautiful but barely took part in the games the boys played.  
Theon got up promptly as usual. He was a growing boy and always seemed to be hungry. Ned Stark sometimes commented on how he misses the days when the boy refused to eat. Theon would laugh at his once very outlandish form of rebellion. Theon would rush downstairs and sit at the table. Robb and Jon, who had their separate rooms but usually still slept in the same one, would come together. They are forced to awaken by either Ned or Catelyn or a maid who was sent to do so. The girls still slept very close to their mother because of their age and their dependence on her milk.  
When everyone had arrived, including other people of the court, they sat on the main table at the head of the hall, and the meal began. Theon piled his plate with sausages and eggs. He dug in greedily and chewed with his mouth wide open, trying to start a conversation with the always chatty Robb.  
Ned put some vegetables on all the boy's plates and nodded at them, meaning he was expecting them to eat at least half of it. Jon sulked in his seat, not only because of the vegetables but because that was just how he was. He would sometimes talk to Robb and Theon, but other than that, he was quiet. He was at the age where he realized that he was different from both Robb and Theon. He wasn't a ward like Theon neither was he Ned's son like Robb, but he was a bastard. He hated that word no one had said it to him but maester Luwin once. He taught them their lesson on family trees as well as the last names given to bastards, and he knew that is what he was.  
They ate their breakfast quietly except for Robb and Theon, who seemed to be enjoying life.  
"Boys!" Ned Stark demanded their attention, "Today is Monday, so lessons with maester Luwin. Hurry up and finish breakfast."  
Theon dug into his third serving and had already finished his vegetables. Robb wolfed his vegetables and drunk a large cup of milk on top of it to help it go down because he hated the taste. Jon had barely touched his food, obviously lost in thought. He took some food and ate his vegetables and asked to be excused to prepare for today's lessons.  
The weather in the north only seemed to get colder and never warmer—the lessons where taught at the top of the tower. The lessons where long and tedious and maester Luwin would usually use his cane to smack the boys if they didn't listen. Mostly, it was Theon he would get a lash over his palm for saying something out of turn or disrespectful.  
In the middle of today's lesson, Luwin had informed the boys of a guest who was coming to visit Winterfell and how she was to be greeted. Each boy frowned, they all knew what it meant for a guest to visit Winterfell. They were to be prepped.  
At dinner that night, Ned explained to the boys that it was imperative that they be well behaved for their guests the next day, and they were to go to bed right after dinner, even Theon. Theon frowned at that he hated being treated like one of the children.  
"My Lord, I am way older. I should be allowed to stay up a bit after dinner," Theon informed Ned.  
Ned the replied, "I said bed, Theon. Your age means taking orders should be easier to understand and comprehend as well as do. Don't argue bed straight away. I will come to check on each of you."  
And he did. To his word, Ned checked on each of the boys who were lying down on their individual beds in their own rooms. Ned knew that later that night, either Robb or Jon will most likely go to one another's room and sleep there for the remainder of the night. This didn't bother him at all, but that wasn't true for our dear lady stark.  
The next day maester Luwin rounded all the boys up with the help of a maid and prepared two washing tubs. One for Theon and the other for Robb and Jon. Theon washed himself without any help in his bathtub while the other two boys played in the tub until they were scolded to keep still. Robb was washed by Luwin, who seemed to scrub harder than the maid who was cleaning Jon. Occasionally Robb will let out a painful "ow" or "ouch" if Luwin scrubbed too hard and seemed to pout the whole time he was in the tub. The boys where let out of the tub, each pink and glistening with the water that runs of them. Luwin put Theon back in his bathtub and scrubbed behind his ears, which made Theon scowl and the other boys laugh.  
Theon was much taller than the other boys because he was older. The awkward stage had hit him hard, and he was looking very lanky and gangly. Robb and Jon though not fat, still had some baby chubbiness to them;, especially in their cheeks.  
The water in their hair really showed Luwin how much in need of a haircut they were and quickly sat Theon down while the other boys got dressed by the maid. Theon sat down quietly on the stool as Luwin snipped of his locks until his dark brown hair was a pull around him, and he was left with shoulder-length curly hair. He was then shown his clothes and began to dress himself.  
Robb was next, but there wasn't much to cut. The problem was Jon. He seemed to think his hair was beautiful the way it was and refused to sit in the chair and get it cut. The maester grew tired of the child resistance and called his father, who came in.  
"Jon sits in the chair, and lets maester Luwin does his job," Ned scolded using his angry voice although he wasn't upset with the boy.  
Jon whimpered at the sight of the scissors and backed away from the chair, Luwin and his father, towards Theon. Theon gave him a friendly shove towards Ned. Robb stared intently at the situation; this was the most fun they'd had all day.  
When Ned got hold of his wayward child, he used one hand to hold him and the other hand to smack the boy's backside. Jon began crying, and Ned picked him up, hushing him and comforting him slowly. Finally, Jon did get his hair cut by maester Luwin. Ned sat on the chair with the boy in his lap cradling him and babying him, while Luwin snipped away. They didn't cut much, but the boy looked much neater and brighter.  
Theon liked it when the other boys got in trouble. Not because he was a sadist but because it made him feel as though the other boys went above reproach.  
Ned turned Jon to face him and said, "the next time someone older than you tells you to do something, you do it and with haste." With that, he dropped the boy and then looked at the rest of the boys and walked away to continue his own preparations.  
When the boys were deemed ready for the guest, they were released to go play around the garden. The boys played, and Theon was meant to catch both Jon and Robb, which is not an easy thing to do.  
Soon they heard a horn and knew their visitor was arriving. Theon runs, leaving the two younger ones behind.  
When a visitor came, they always lined up in the courtyard to greet them with the utmost respect. Theon and Jon would stand at the back while the "  
the main family" stood upfront.  
Theon took his place behind the family and Jon followed suit. Arya was on Lady Stark's waist while Sansa held her hand. Lord Stark stood beside his wife and Robb… 'wait, where was Robb?' Theon thought. Robb runs through the courtyard just as the visitor was getting of her carriage. When Robb passed my Lord stark, he was given two smacks on his backside as well and glare to stand still. Ned looked back at Jon and me and then shook his head.  
He and lady stark whispered something to one another.  
The guest was Lady Starks's sister of the house, Tully. Luckily, they didn't have to stand there long, but when the greetings were over, and the ladies had left, Ned turned to his boys.  
"What games were you playing out there anyway?"  
Theon was shocked and then took a look at his partners in crime and himself and noticed they looked very dusty. They had hidden in the bushes a bit for their game, and it must have made them dirty.  
Ned shook his head, and the swatted Theon on the side of the head. "Next time, you watch them and keep the lot of you clean."  
Theon rubbed his head and smiled shyly.  
Ned grabbed his younger boys by the ears and led them towards the main house. "Each of you is taking a bath before lunch."  
Robb and Jon groaned not only for their ears but for the bath.  
Theon walked behind Ned and the boys. 'Better a bath than a thrashing,' he thought and smiled, laughing at Robbs protest of being scrubbed too hard and his lack of skin thereof.


End file.
